Love Me Like a Razorblade
by TheOneYouCallWe
Summary: ‘Why yes, I do think I love you.’ Axel was not one for denial, but unfortunately, Roxas was. AxelxRoxas.
1. Day 1

Love Me Like a Razorblade

Summary: 'Why yes, I do think I love you.' Axel was not one for denial; unfortunately, Roxas was. AxelxRoxas.

Notes: (FFVII References—my random ramblings). Anyone ever notice that all of the Organization have an 'x' in their names (or code names…sort of)? It's really strange… anyways!

The way I see it: Axel is Reno, Roxas is Rufus, RenoxRufus is my favorite FFVII pairing ever, therefore AxelxRoxas is my favorite KH pairing ever. But since Sora is included (he's sort of Roxas, sort of not), that also means AxelxSora is my favorite KH pairing ever.

…It makes sense to me!

This is set a little while before CoM, but in Castle Oblivion. (with as much as I can remember) with major spoiler-references to KH2. So if you haven't completed it, (I damn well near have) be forewarned.

* * *

Day 1. 

"C'mon Axel, hun. Don't you want a warm, cozy bed tonight?" Axel grimaced as Larxene tried valiantly—but failed, nonetheless—to appear sexy and inviting, while all she really was accomplishing was an ugly disfigured version of Naminè. If he had the heart to tell her so, (but of course, Nobodies have no hearts, alas) he would've. Who's to say women were god's gift to men? Personally, his only mistress was fire! How it could viciously kill in an instant, licking the human body like Rabid Dog Heartless in clusters—

"AXEL! I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!"

Oh, right. The banshee.

"Larxene, I'll have to decline."

"Decline? Sine when have you learned such big words?"

Axel scowled angrily at her remark. How dare they all believe he was an idiot? He was quite intelligent actually, I'll have you know!

"That's none of your **concern, **Larxene." And with that, he—ever go girlishly—stomped his way out of the White Room.

"You're a real girl, you know that, Axel?"

"Does that concern you, kid?"

"The name is _Roxas, _asshole. Got it memorized?" The spiky-haired blonde spat at him.

"You're new—so you're kid to me." He didn't have time for this—there were important matters at stake! Say, resolving Marluxia's obsession with _pink sakura petals—_which, by the way, was **VERY VERY GAY. **And unfortunately, gay-ness was not permitted in The Organization. But Marluxia was kind of psycho and…

"You think too loud—and _far _too much."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Roxas sighed ever-so dramatically—it was in The Organization's code, anyways.

"I'm an empath."

"What the fuck is that?"

"I can hear people's thought and emotions—and you're incredibly loud, by the way."

"Well, good luck on that, kid."

"It's **_ROXAS!"_**


	2. Day 2

Love Me Like a Razorblade

Summary: 'Why yes, I do think I love you.' Axel was not one for denial; unfortunately, Roxas was. AxelxRoxas.

Notes: This will be set into a span of 6 days (yes, like the prologue for KH2—ah, how I miss Roxas).

* * *

Day 2. 

"I hate you. With all of my being."

"Likewise. Could it be that hatred is coming from your empathy?"

"I **DESPISE **you."

Marluxia lightly trimmed at his mussy, unkempt—but very fashionable, hair. Always had to look perfect for his _dear _Axel, yes? Once he dominated this wretched Organization, gay-ness and all things similar to it would be permitted!…and Axel would be his eternal love slave forever!

Roxas backed away nervously, as Marluxia gave a girlish squeal of laughter.

"What do you see in him, anyways?"

"Excuse me?" Marluxia gave him a slight glance as he applied mounds of mascara.

"Axel. Why are you so obsessive over him?"

Marluxia pouted slightly, effectively screwing up his mascara, accidentally applying a glob of it to his eyelid.

"I'm not _obsessive, _silly boy, I'm in love with him!" He sang the last word happily, therein messing up his lipstick, as well.

"…you should've been born a chick."

The dull-red-haired one sighed. "I should've, shouldn't have I? Hmp. No matter. What do _you _see in him, Roxas?"

"Wh-what? Nothing of course! He's one of the most arrogant, egotistical, sarcastic, snobbish, bastard ever to walk this face of Castle Oblivion!"

"And you're not?" Marluxia shot at him.

"No!"

"And there we have it. By denying you are egotistical, snobbish, and any aforementioned qualities," he wove the opened bottle of mascara about, almost splashing Roxas with the icky black dye, "you think highly of yourself—that you are above any with those qualities. So you are, in fact, egotistical, bastardly, sarcastic, etc."

"…your logic makes no sense."

Marluxia cupped his cheek in the palm of his hand. "'Tis the curse of a gay man."

"Then I hope I _never _become gay."

**_ooooooo_**

Roxas stormed through the halls, attempting to warn others of his approaching anger—but of course, **all **of Organization was an egoist. Angrily, he kicked the door leading to Axel's room, hoping with all his teenage heart that it would cave in and kill the pyro. But alas, Axel was _not _dead, and was instead very pissed off at who interrupted his daily dream-time (The Organization always had too much time on their hands). He stared down at the fuming dirty-blonde, silently. Roxas, acting on complete impulse, angrily slammed Axel's mouth onto his, glaring all the while at him.

"And that's to show I'm **NOT GAY!" **He yelled as he raced off to find solstice is his bleak, ever-so depressing new room.

"…Mar**LUXIA!"**

And all the while, Marluxia chuckled deviously as he recorded the entire situation on film.


	3. Day 3

Love Me Like a Razorblade

Summary: 'Why yes, I do think I love you.' Axel was not one for denial; unfortunately, Roxas was. AxelxRoxas.

Notes: -puts Sugar, We're Going Down on endless repeat- This chapter was inspired by a line in the song—guess which one, and I'll give you your choice of a Xemnas, Riku, Sora, or Roxas plushie. No one can have my Axel plushie. MINE.

* * *

Day 3. 

"Yo. Kid."

"Don't _call me _kid!" Roxas gave his (newest) best friend a half-hearted glare, as the enigma of a redhead chuckled. "What do you want, anyways?" He turned to his most recent work—primping his weapons for use against any intruders; it had been reported that the one he came from was on his way to Castle Oblivion.

"I thought I could help." He peered over Roxas' shoulder, a full head taller than the short Nobody. Not including his spikes.

"Go away. You're irritating me." Truth me told, it wasn't too uncomfortable. Axel's breath (albeit not very warm) on his neck was lulling him into a sense of sleep—which he technically did not need, but was a fun pastime nonetheless.

"Really now. You don't _seem _very irritated." He could just **see **that smirk on his face. Sometimes, he wished, oh how he…

"I wish I could smack that feral smirk of yours off with my Keyblade." He snarled. Wait, what the fuck? _Feral?_

"Did you just—

—say feral?"

Oh, how he wished he could take back time, too. Perhaps then he wouldn't feel like he was caught in the midst of a cliché romance story.

"Um…aside from that last unexpected comment. I wanted to know if you'd like some help with your…whatever the hell those things are." Axel gave a prissy wave to the disassembled Keyblades.

"I don't help and besides—you have a chick's weapons."

"What?.! No I don't!"

"Yes you do. I saw a blonde girl using the same kind of weapons—not as maniacal as you, (she was actually frighteningly noble) but they were chakram." Revenge was sweet. Revenge for what? Well…

**_ooooooo_**

_"Axel! Love! Will you please join me for a spot o' tea?" Marluxia giggled cutely—or as cute as he gets—and batted his eyelashes in a flirtatious manner._

_"Well, I was just on my way to—"_

_"Roxas?.! Hmph. That boy always has you to himself! And he rejects you half the time!" He jabbed Axel in the chest, anger and jealousy burning in his eyes._

_"I suppose so, the—"_

_"Lovely! I have arrangement made!" He dragged off the lanky redhead to his chambers, laughing gaily, while Roxas glared Soul Eaters at the clingy gay man. Who's to say he would reject him, damnit?.!_

**_ooooooo_**

He had no idea as to why, but he was incredibly jealous. Marluxia could lavish attention on Axel as much as he wished, and Axel would accept it—but not return it. But if Roxas ever tried that, the flame-wielder would laugh it off, as if it were all a joke, and playfully kiss him on the cheek. It pissed Roxas off **to no end.**

"Roxas."

"Mm?" He had become lost in his own moping and envy.

"Just let me help you for a little bit. Alright?" He sounded so serious now…

"If it'll get you to leave me alone, then fine."

Roxas could feel Axel smile against his hair,whomsuddenly wrapped his arms around Roxas' waist, to the spare Keyblade Roxas kept on hand.

"I haven't ever used one of these, but I have used a blade."Axel mumbled into Roxas' sweaty skin, itching to lick at it. "It's simple really…" Shit, he was losing his concentration. Fast. "But perhaps another time. You smell. Horrid." He gave a fake laugh and left the deeply confused boy, craving for the warmth of the other.


	4. Day 4

Love Me Like a Razorblade

Summary: Summary: 'Why yes, I do think I love you.' Axel was not one for denial; unfortunately, Roxas was. AxelxRoxas.

Notes: Another Fall Out Boy chapter! I've Got a Dark Alley and a Bad Idea That Says You Should Shut Your Mouth. Where stuffels finally start happening. For the love of Frank Iero ©, I was blushing the whole way through this. I couldn't get the guts to write the word 'erec—'. See? I have NEVER written a lime before, and this was getting…rather…close to it.

* * *

Day 4.

They say Nobodies have no hearts—but can't you get a simulation of it? Can you possibly gain a heart if you find the right emotions? The right experience?

"What a joke…" Roxas mumbled sleepily, as he shut his 'journal' (Marluxia preferred 'diary,' and Axel referred to it as 'secret love notes to meeeee'). A simple design, a simple case, a not-so-simple owner and writer. "Freaking Axel…" Recently, his vocabulary had changed to a slur of curse words—perhaps it was Sora's anger transferring to Roxas. Perhaps not.

"You called, babe?" Which was worse: 'babe' or 'kid'?

"No…go away Axel…I'm not in the mood…" He moped about, slamming his wardrobe—which wasn't much of a wardrobe—shut and crawling into the thin sheets of his so-called bed. Of course the Organization didn't provide things like a comfy bed, or a warm shower, or comfortable clothes! Only the normal humans needed these!

He scoffed to himself, turning away from where Axel stood silently.

"It's finally getting to you now, huh?"

"What?"

"You're still new, Roxas. And you were young—you still are, but…"

"But what?" Axel was being unusually serious.

"It takes some time to effect, but all of Organization XIII—excluding you—has gone through it. It's a depression of sorts; you question your strength, your power, whether you should even be here."

"Then what do you do…?"

"You find someone."

Roxas raised his head slightly from the pillow and gave him a lazy 'what the fuck' stare.

"As cliché as it sounds, you need to, babe." _Again _with the babe? "…do you know why Marluxia is so attached to me?"

"Oh, so you managed to notice. I always thought you were too dense to really care."

There was silence for a moment, then a slight shift and a whisper of "That was a low blow, Roxas" and finally a kiss to his neck.

Abruptly, Roxas let out a muffled moan as Axel barely licked at his neck, caressing it almost lovingly. He flushed noticeably as Axel let out a deep, resonating, chuckle and kissed his way up his jaw in the same fashion.

"A-Axel…what are you—mmg…" He groaned as Axel flipped him over and attacked his mouth with his own. Roxas scarcely noticed the wandering hand, to his chest, his stomach, and finally his thighs. He moaned a little louder as Axel shifted barely and managed to accidentally rub him, and growled pitifully as Axel drew back, panting and flushed.

"That's why."


	5. Day 5

Love Me Like a Razorblade

Summary: 'Why yes, I do think I love you.' Axel was not one for denial; unfortunately, Roxas was. AxelxRoxas.

Notes: Awses, I love you all. You're too kind to me.-loves her…20-something reviews, not including the 1st flame in history for her, than wasn't even about the story, just homophobic- I love you all soooo much. Thank you for reading this lovely fic, and I've enjoyed working on it (still one chapter to go!)

Notes 2: SHIT. Um…yeah, I'm going to clear up the thing on the whole 'empath' thing next chapter. Oops…

* * *

Day 5. 

'What an embarrassing situation…' Flustered, and short of breath, Roxas leaned against the cold wall, holding his furiously red face in hands, as if in mourning. 'What the hell did he mean 'that's why'?.! That doesn't explain anything!'

"Hey there, Ro--hey wait up!" Axel called out to a quickly disappearing Rxas, leaving a trail of smoke through the hallways. "Hey!.! Roxas--!"

**_ooooooo_**

"Axel, I need to speak with you. Alone." Anytime Saïx requested a conversation with any member of the Organization member--especially _alone--_said member would therein fear for their lives. Saïx was _far _worse than their own leader, who was more of a depraved psycho homosexual quack who took logic for being revolts, and irrationality as the essence of life itself--not that Nobodies were living, anyways. But of course, Axel was naïve and only knew of Marluxia's traits and quirks--not that of Saïx's.

"We **are** alone, Saïx."

"In a more private place."

"…are you trying to pick me up? Because I already have someone--"

"And that's precisely why I need to speak with you. Now come with me or I'll rip those pretty red locks of yours straight from your head," and began dragging said Axel by said 'pretty red locks' to a hallway.

Nobodies didn't need offices.

Too many human-like qualities.

"Now what the hell do you want?" Axel ground out to the silver-blue haired man.

"Roxas."

"You want Roxas?"

Saïx came inches from strangling him. "No. I need to speak to you about--damnit, this is not a good time, Larxene!"

"But I'm huuuungry…" The female drooled, her eyes glazed over in a rather…frightening predatory way.

"So attack some other poor soul--I am in the middle of a conversation here!" He whipped the crazy blonde from his sleeve, and shoved her into a hallway contaminated with people.

"You were saying…?"

"Ah, yes." He cleared his throat in an official way. "Roxas…it has been reported that you have been harassing Roxas as of late."

"Wrong redhead--check out your so-called leader. He's the one always sniping at Roxas and trying to fuck me over."

"Whatever the case, it has to stop."

"Who reported this?"

"You'd be surprised." If Saïx had a sense of humor, this was the closest he was to showing it. Smirking in his usual smug way, he turned heel, and dragged a frothing Larxene, a seething Xaldin, a pouting Vexen--who if mispronounced, could be mistaken for a hooker--and a flailing Demyx. "Oh, and one more thing, Axel--

"If you are to betray the Organization in any way, I am to hunt you down until every last drop of essence is eradicated from your being. Understood?"

"I know, I know! Marluxia gave me the same lecture--ass groping and everything--a week ago!" He growled out loudly, with a silent, "But I wish I knew who reported Roxas and me…"

* * *

Notes: I meant for this to be up some time ago, but our cable connection _completely _disappeared, as did our internet. _It was hell. _I've gone without cable before, but without internet **AND **cable?.! Ach… sorry, loves. But at least it's up! Albeit really short... 


	6. Day 6

Love Me Like a Razorblade

Summary: 'Why yes, I do think I love you.' Axel was not one for denial, but unfortunately, Roxas was. AxelxRoxas.

Ramblings: Note to Self: I'm rad.  
Notes: I am so sorry if Zexy (Zexion) is severely OOC, but I felt I had to get this chapter up sooner or later & the side-pairing required him, and I couldn't remember what his attitude was like & it was a real pain in the ass & I was getting sick of Kingdom Hearts II (Not KHI--Gosh, no, I'm about to replay KHI. Eee!) & yeah. D: This also would've been up sooner, but my beta was taking to long to look over it (sorry, hun).

Disclaimer: Check Chapter 1.

* * *

Day 6. 

It was rather ridiculous, really. Every time Axel came within 5 miles of Roxas, he would turn tail and flee with the agility of a Sorcerer; likewise, every time Roxas fled, Axel would _also _turn tail and chase him with the vigor of someone madly in love--

But of course, Nobodies can't experience love.

"Goddamnit Axel, slow _down!_ He's going nowhere fast!" Xigbar yelled to the blur of red & black, almost whipping off his plastered-to-his-face eyepatch. He idly shot a few rounds at Axel, not really aiming, but not really _not _aiming.

"Xigbar? What's the trouble?" Xigbar found it a little queer how Xaldin could match him in looks, yet be the _complete _personality opposite.

"Fucking Axel & Fucking Roxas."

"…you're having a threesome?"

"What the hell?.! No!" He gave him a horror-stricken look, his non-existant right (?) eye widening. Bastard. How **dare** he put him at Marluxia's level!

…stupid Marluxia & his stupid pervertedness.

_**ooooooo**_

"GO'WAY AXEL!" Shrieking loudly, he flew--almost literally--down the pristine halls of Castle Oblivion, occasionally jumping over a statue or two, running into random Nobodies & Organization members (what the hell was Zexion doing anyways, all sparkly-eyed & following around Marluxia?) & random pyros with bright burgundy hair that was clearly visible from great distances--

--shit.

"You're an ass."

"So I've heard plenty of times."

There was a stiff moment of silence, until Roxas spoke up, "I can't hear."

"Hear what?"

"Your thoughts. It's strange--I can't hear them." The blonde sat up, shaking his head slightly, but making sure to avoid Axel's eyes. It was a not-so-well-known fact of empathy, that it would disappear if the holder of the power…well, if they…

As a very heavy blush appeared on Roxas' face, Axel couldn't _help_ but to notice how the younger's gaze kept shifting from the ground, up to him, to the ground again, back & forth & back forth. "You know Roxas…you could be just a little subtler about checking me out." Gosh, it was too fun to embarrass this poor kid.

"Whaaa?.!" A rosy pink settled itself on Roxas' cheeks, slowly, but gradually evolving to a hue rivaling that of Axel's hair. "What the hell do you--I mean, uh…I'm…I need to go!" He attempted to leap up & take off in hope of not being caught, but Axel was much quicker than that. Shrieking out a loudly, unintelligible, "Graaahlellrlr!" he fell to the hard marble with a 'Splat!' & a mass of red holding him down.

"You aren't getting off that easy, Roxas!" Axel yelled into his ear, nearly deafening the poor boy. Axel flipped him over swiftly, and Roxas had the strangest sensation of extreme déjà vu. Oh wait! That's why! Axel just did this 2 days ago! "Now Roxas…" He was brought back into reality--ish by Axel's face dangerously close--again. "You are going to _tell me_ why you have been avoiding me lately!"

"I…um…"

"Were you not pleased with what I gave you?" As Saïx's humor was close to non-existant, so was Axel's actual pleading (that's what he told himself) "Damnit, Roxas…!"

"I was…"

"Yes?"

"I was…scared."

"Of…me?"

"Of…everything. It was moving so fast and I…" Axel let him go, & Roxas took the opportunity to hold his arms, curled in a fetal position. "I just had to tell someone…"

"You were the one who told Saïx…?"

"Yes…I'm sorry…"

There was dead silence for a few moments, Axel's eyes shadowed by his now-limp hair and Roxas on the brink of tears. It was all so wrong…how did they end up so bitter…?

"Axel…you know that I'm an empath, right?" Axel did not respond, so he continued, "Well…there's this sort of myth about empathy…they say that if…if you find…well, since love is looked down upon as empaths, they're called our 'Razorblades'…but if you find yours, you um…"

"Your empathy disappears?"

"Yes…" Roxas squeezed his eyes shut, afraid of Axel suddenly becoming enraged at what he was implying. He cowered in fear of rejection or 'a cut to the wrist,' but eased slightly when he heard peals of laughter.

_Laughter._

Roxas could clearly see the laughing lines etched onto Axel's face as he practically _shone_ with laughter.

"What…what's so funny?"

"Roxas, you…" Axel stopped & inhaled momentarily, "You're so damn naïve."

"Wha…? But I thought--!"

"Well, whatever you thought, you thought wrong."

**_ooooooo_**

Giggling madly, Marluxia peered around the corner, camcorder _still_ in hand--he had recorded everything that had happened since the moment Roxas had arrived, and would store it for future reference.

"Marluxia? What are you doing here?"

Said rebel whipped around, glaring and "shush!"ing Zexion, dragged him to his little 'Hibernation Corner of Spying'.

"What are you watching?"

Again, Marluxia glared at the raggedy-looking teen, and kicked him in the shins. Zexion hissed as a pain shot through his leg, and _almost--_just barely avoided--tackling the deranged man, but refrained so.

"I'm watching the best soap opera in all of the Organization."

"But all of the Organization is a damn soap opera."

"…do you _ever_ shut up?"

"Around you, no. Around anyone _else, _yes."

The silence surrounded them again, as Zexion stole glances at the eager Marluxia, until Marluxia spoke up with, "Your hair annoys me, you know."

"And I, you."

* * *

Author's Afterthoughts: -cries- I'm so happy! It's actually done. :D Now for an announcement of mine: 

**_SEQUEL._**

Yay. Now to actually TELL you about the sequel.

**_Pairing: ZexionxMarluxia.  
Title: Living Life Lovelessly._**

_**When it should be up: Whenever the hell I find out more about Zexion by finishing Chain of Memories. I've only got 4 floors left. Soon enough…**_


End file.
